¿Será el destino o lo inevitable?
by Anzu Shoda
Summary: A veces el destino es algo extraño, y que mejor ejemplo que lo que una simple caida puede ocasionar, ¿No lo crees Sesshomaru? SesshXoc. Soy mala para los resumenes pero no jusguen este fic por eso x3. Entren y lean.
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Será el destino o lo inevitable?**_

_**Capitulo 1: ¿Cómo llegué aquí?**_

Era un día dentro de lo que se le puede llamar "normal" en el Sengoku. Una muchacha de cabellera negra se aproximaba hacía el pozo con la intención de volver a su querida época. Pero detrás de ella, un joven peli-plateado estaba dispuesto a detenerla.

-No puedes irte ahora, Kagome – Gritó un muy enojado Inuyasha, mientras la perseguía – Tenemos que encontrar a Naraku.

-Ya lo se, Inuyasha – Contesto la joven sin intención de detenerse – Pero tengo que visitar a mi familia, ya hace mucho que no voy a mi época, ellos deben de estar preocupados por mi.

-Feh, esta bien, pero tienes como limite dos días, si no vuelves en ese tiempo, te iré a buscar, ¿entendido?

-Si, claro, Inuyasha – Respondió la miko sin detenerse.

-Adiós, Kagome – Se despidió la exterminadora.

-Kagome, vuelve pronto – Dijo un pequeño zorrito.

-Cuídese mucho señorita Kagome – Habló un monje mientras movía su mano en señal de despedida - ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará en su época esta vez?

-Dos semanas, adiós, chicos – Dicho esto saltó al interior del pozo.

-¡¿Dos semanas?! – Gritó un híbrido muy enojado - ¡Yo le dije dos días!

Kagome atravesó el pozo, luego lo subió y caminó hasta su casa. Pero cual fue su sorpresa, que al entrar, vio algo que nunca se imaginó, o mejor dicho, a alguien.

-¡¿Selene?! – Gritó la muchacha bastante sorprendida – Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Acaso no te da gusto verme, amiga? – Preguntó la otra fingiendo tristeza y luciendo un infantil puchero en su rostro – Pensé que me abrazarías y me dirías algo como: "Oh, Selene, tanto tiempo sin vernos – Comenzó tratando de imitar la voz de Kagome - ¡Pero como has crecido en estos cuatro años! Debemos de recuperar el tiempo perdido" mientras finjo tener sarampión crónica – Esto ultimo lo dijo mirando al abuelo de la Higurashi.

-Era más que obvio que alguien tan inteligente como tú se daría cuenta – Se excusó el anciano.

-No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta – Luego de estas palabras la de cabellera morada volvió la vista hacía su amiga – Ahora dime la verdad.

-¿La verdad?

-¿Que no me escuchaste?, ¿o tu novio rebelde te tiene sorda?

-¡¿Qué novio rebelde?! – Por alguna razón a Kagome se le vino a la mente la cara de Inuyasha.

-Es obvio que tienes uno así – Selene suspiró resignada – Tu abuelo no tendría la necesidad de mentirme si no fuera verdad, además no has ido a clases en mucho tiempo, y de la nada apareces aquí cuando se supone que tienes sarampión, a todo esto, ¿Por que me mienten así tan descaradamente?

-Es que… Bueno… Yo… - Kagome no sabía que responderle a su amiga, no le podía mentir, ella se daría cuenta, pero tampoco le podía decir la verdad, la creería loca. A la pobre pelinegra no le quedó otra más que contarle la verdad – Esta bien, te diré la verdad, pero vas a pensar que estoy loca.

-Pero amiga, yo no pensaría tal cosa.

Y así Kagome comenzó a relatar la vida que lleva en el Sengoku ante la mirada inexpresiva de Selene, la cual, no interrumpió en ningún momento. La pelinegra le contó absolutamente todo con lujo de detalles, desde los fragmentos de la perla, hasta Naraku.

-Definitivamente estas loca – Le acusó su amiga con una gran preocupación – Hay que llamar al manicomio.

-Sabía que no me ibas a creer – A la muchacha se le escaparon un río de lagrimas por los ojos.

-Lo que dice mi hija es verdad, Selene – Comenzó la madre de Kagome – Ya veras, dentro de un par de días llegará Inuyasha y…

-Con que Inuyasha ¿Eh? – La de ojos carmesí miró a su amiga con cara de "con que así se llama el rebelde"

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí, Selene? – Preguntó el pequeño Sota.

-Hasta fin de año, o tal vez mas – Se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia – Depende de si mi padre decide volver.

-El señor Hotta está teniendo muy buena suerte en su trabajo ¿verdad? – Habló el abuelo.

-Así es, por eso viaja tanto.

-¿Dónde te quedaras? – Preguntó amablemente la madre de Kagome.

-Obviamente me quedaré en mi casa – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia – Albert se quedó para cuidar de mi.

-Veo que tu mayordomo se preocupa mucho por ti – Dijo tranquilamente Sota.

-Si, es muy sobre protector – Miró al chico mientras le hablaba, para después observar a Kagome – Me gustaría conocer a Inuyasha.

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritó la aludida - ¿Por qué lo quieres conocer?

-Porque quiero confirmar tu historia – Dijo sin perder la expresión aburrida que tanto la caracterizaba – Y conociéndolo es la única forma.

Y así fueron pasando los dos días de límite que tenía Kagome para estar en su época. Ese tiempo lo gastó para contar la gran cantidad de historias que tenía sobre el Sengoku a su querida amiga, aunque claro, ella aún no le creía absolutamente nada.

Ya iban para el cuarto día, y de Kagome no se sabía nada. Inuyasha no estaba dispuesto a seguir esperando ni un poco más, así que se decidió a cruzar el pozo.

-¡Kagome! – Gritó el peliplateado mientras sin previo aviso entraba al comedor – Nos tenemos que ir a derrotar a Naraku, ¡Feh!

-Inuyasha – Dijo tranquilamente la miko - ¡SIENTATE!

-¡Auch! – Se quejó el híbrido mientras se ponía de pie - ¿Por que hiciste eso?

-Asi que tu eres su novio rebelde – Habló tranquilamente Selene, mientras su rostro de aburrida se cambiaba a uno de curiosidad.

-¡No es mi novio! – Gritó Kagome ya fuera de si completamente sonrojada – Solo somos amigos.

-Si, eso, solo amigos – Dijo Inuyasha también ruborizado.

-Bueno, Inuyasha – Comenzó la muchacha de cabellera morada – Quisiera que me mostraras lo que puedes hacer con esa espada.

-¿Por qué?

-Simple curiosidad – Respondió encogiéndose de hombros nuevamente.

-Esta bien.

Todos salieron se la casa, Inuyasha desenfundó a colmillo de acero y lo agitó, haciendo aparecer su tan conocida técnica el viento cortante.

-¿Qué te pareció? – Preguntó el híbrido muy orgulloso de si mismo.

-Estuvo bien – Contestó la de ojos color carmín sin mucho interés en lo que veía. Solo se concentraba en que la historia que le contaba su amiga era verdad y en lo genial que sería poder hacer lo mismo que ella.

-¡¿Solo bien?! – El de cabellos plateados se molestó bastante – Kagome, vámonos.

-¿Qué?... Pero

-Nos tenemos que ir, Miroku encontró una pista de Naraku – Habló fríamente el hanyu – Si nos tardamos mas perderemos el rastro.

-Si… pero – La miko no quería irse ahora, tenía el gran deseo de quedarse un tiempo con su amiga, de estar con ella, de recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero no era posible.

-Tienes que ir, Kagome – Dijo Selene con rostro de aburrimiento – Es tu obligación.

-Tienes razón – Dicho esto, Kagome se fue a armar su "pequeño" equipaje.

Ya era la hora de la partida, Kagome estaba a punto de saltar a la era Sengoku junto con Inuyasha, solo faltaba la despedida. Selene se sentó junto a Kagome en el pozo y la tomó del brazo.

-Cuídate mucho, amiga – La de cabellos morados le mostró una dulce sonrisa a la pelinegra.

-Claro, lo…

La muchacha no pudo completar la frase, en un movimiento en falso cayó dentro del pozo, arrastrando con ella a Selene.

-¡Auch! – Se quejó la de ojos carmín – te dije que tuvieras cuidado ¿No?

-Si, lo siento – Kagome se levantó, estaban en el fondo del pozo, pero, algo estaba mal – Tú no deberías estar aquí.

-Gracias, Kagome, yo también te quiero – dijo esto con un pequeño puchero en sus labios.

-No lo digo por eso, se supone que los únicos que podemos traspasar el pozo somos Inuyasha y yo.

-Ya veo, por que mejor no subimos a ver que pasó.

Y así hicieron, llegaron hasta la parte superior del pozo, y para sorpresa de Selene, no estaban en la casa de Kagome, el lugar donde se encontraban no era nada mas ni nada menos que la época Sengoku.

-¡Esto es increíble! – Exclamó la de cabellos morados sin esconder su asombro.

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado el fic ^^ espero sus reviews x3**_


	2. Chapter 2

_-¡Esto es increíble! – Exclamó la de cabellos morados sin esconder su asombro._

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Discusiones, nuevos amigos y una elegida**

Selene se quedó observando los alrededores sin dejar pasar un solo detalle del nuevo paisaje. Del pozo salió Inuyasha y se quedó mirando sorprendido a la de ojos carmín.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó el peliplateado.

-Y otro que me adora – Dijo la muchacha con sarcasmo - ¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? Soy inteligente, pero no tanto.

-Es mejor que volvamos – Habló Kagome mientras miraba a su amiga con preocupación – Tienes que ir a casa y…

-¿Estas loca? – Expresó Selene mientras se alejaba un poco de los chicos – En toda mi vida nunca tuve una experiencia como esta, ¿Crees que soy tonta, Kagome?

-Claro que no, pero…

-Pero nada – La muchacha caminó de vuelta hacía su amiga y la miró fijamente a los ojos – No me perderé una oportunidad como esta, quiero saber si todas las cosas que leí en mi vida sobre esta época son reales, además, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a observar los alrededores nuevamente con la curiosidad marcada en el rostro.

-¿Acaso no tienes que dar exámenes como Kagome? – Preguntó Inuyasha a la de cabellera morada.

-¿Exámenes? – Repitió incrédula la muchacha – No, no tengo que dar exámenes.

-¿Por qué no? – Ahora preguntó su amiga.

-Kagome… ya terminé la universidad.

-¡¿QUE?! – Gritó la miko a todo pulmón.

-¿Qué es la universidad?

-¿Eh? Pues, es un lugar donde aprendes las cosas que tu quieres, y Kagome se sorprende porque hay gente que tiene mas de diez años que nosotras y siguen estudiando.

-¡Eres una genio! – Gritó la pelinegra mientras tomaba las manos de su amiga – Pero dime, ¿Qué estudiaste?

-Medicina – Respondió con total serenidad – Fue lo primero que vi en la lista.

-¡Es genial! – Kagome se estaba entusiasmando aún mas con la idea de viajar con su amiga – Inuyasha, ya tenemos a una doctora en el grupo.

-¿Qué? – Al híbrido no le convencía la situación – Otro estorbo que alimentar.

-Pero cuanto cariño hacía mi persona – Habló Selene con mucho sarcasmo y expresión aburrida – Con lo idiota que eres lo mas seguro es que necesites de un hospital entero.

-¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!

-Que con lo idiota que eres lo mas seguro es que necesites de un hospital entero – Respondió la joven con total serenidad.

-¡A VER, REPITELO!

Suspira – Con lo idiota que eres…

-¡YA PAREN LOS DOS! – Gritó Kagome interrumpiendo a la de ojos carmín – Tenemos que volver a nuestra época ahora.

-¿Pero por que? – Preguntó Selene haciendo un puchero.

-Tenemos que avisar que viajaras con nosotros.

-¡SIII! – La pelimorada dio unos cuantos saltos de alegría.

Los tres volvieron al pozo y saltaron al interior de el, pero algo ocurrió. Solo Kagome e Inuyasha llegaron a la época actual, en cambio Selene se quedó en Sengoku, ella no entendió nada, inclusive lo intentó tres veces más y nada. Al cabo de treinta minutos volvieron la miko y el hanyu de lo más confundidos.

-¿Por que no saltaste? – Le preguntó su amiga.

-Si lo hice… tres veces – Respondió ella con frustración.

-Bueno, no importa, ya veremos que hacer después – Dijo el peliplateado – Ahora vamos a la aldea.

-Si, Inuyasha – Kagome miró a su amiga para luego hablarle – Ya le avisamos a Albert.

-¿Qué le dijiste exactamente?

-Que te irías de viaje conmigo – Los tres comenzaron a dirigirse hacía la aldea – Y que no sabíamos en cuanto tiempo mas volveríamos.

-¿Y que dijo Albert?

-Me pidió que te diera este cuaderno – Kagome le mostró el objeto y Selene sonrío - ¿Por qué sonríes?

-Por nada especial, es solo que ese cuaderno nos será muy útil para este viaje.

-¿Por qué lo dices? – Preguntó Inuyasha.

-Porque en el tengo las recetas para preparar medicinas naturales, Albert sabe muy bien que odio los medicamentos de las farmacias.

-¿Y eso por que? – Inquirió la miko.

-Porque traen efectos secundarios, además, provocan que mi vida se acorte – Dijo totalmente serena.

-Ya veo – Dijo el hanyu, y así todos continuaron con su camino.

Los tres siguieron caminando tranquilamente, pero algo terminó con dicha calma.

-Ayúdenme… Por favor – Suplicaba un hombre de ya avanzada edad.

-¿Qué le sucedió? – Preguntó Kagome mientras se acercaba al anciano. Este traía puesto un traje de monje.

-Me… Atacaron… - Respondió a duras penas – Querían… Esto…

Levantó su mano para mostrarles a los muchachos un extraño collar. Este tenía cuatro círculos rojos y uno azul en el medio.

-¿Y esto que es? – Inuyasha tomó el medallón con una de sus manos.

-Un collar, ¿Acaso estas ciego? – Le molestó la pelimorada.

-Por favor… Cuida de el – Dijo el monje mirando a la de ojos carmín, esta solo asintió – Gra…cias…

Selene se puso el medallón en el cuello, miró al anciano que le sonreía y en menos de un suspiro, el corazón del monje dejó de latir.

-¿Por qué no lo curaste? – El hanyu sonaba molesto – Dijiste que eras una medico.

-Si… Pero el estaba muerto desde antes que nosotros llegáramos – La pelimorada se puso de pie.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Que aunque tuviera los medicamentos necesarios no lo hubiese podido salvar – Se giró para mira a su amiga - ¿Vamos a enterrarlo?

-Si…

Inuyasha cavó un agujero usando sus garras para luego depositar el cadáver en el, Kagome recogió unas cuantas flores y las puso en la tumba improvisada.

-Tenemos que seguir – El híbrido tomó la delantera, mientras las otras dos le seguían de cerca.

Al llegar a su destino, todos los aldeanos que se les cruzaban se quedaban mirando extrañados a Selene.

-¿Qué cosa será ella?

-Pero mira que cabello mas extraño.

-Y sus ojos.

Todos eran muy disimulados – Nótese el sarcasmo – Selene continuó caminado como si nada, con la típica expresión de aburrimiento pintada en su cara.

-Kagome, ¿falta mucho? – Preguntó como suelen hacer los niños pequeños.

-No queda casi nada – Dijo mientras le sonreía.

Llegaron a la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, los tres ingresaron para encontrarse con un monje, una exterminadora y a la misma sacerdotisa jugando a las cartas.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Kagome – Saludó alegremente Miroku - ¿Quién es esta bella jovencita?

-Mi nombre en Selene Hotta – Levantó la mano en señal de saludo.

-El mío es Miroku – Tomó una de las manos de la chica y la besó – Me preguntaba si te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo.

-Ni que estuviera loca – Respondió de manera cortante, el monje quedó tirado en el piso mientras lloraba.

-Hola, Selene, mi nombre es Sango – La exterminadora le sonrío a lo que ella respondió de la misma manera.

-¿Y usted es? – Preguntó a la anciana que estaba junto a Kagome.

-Kaede, soy la sacerdotisa de esta aldea – La de cabellos morados le hizo una pequeña reverencia – No, no hagas eso, no es necesario.

Todos comenzaron a platicar alegremente hasta que contaron lo ocurrido en el pozo y el collar, la anciana Kaede se quedó pensativa durante unos minutos bajo la mirada curiosa de todos los presentes, incluidos Shippo y Kirara que habían llegado durante la conversación. Ella ingresó aún mas al interior de la cabaña, volviendo a los pocos minutos con un viejo libro en sus manos.

-Aquí esta – Dijo mientras indicaba una pagina – Ese es el collar de los mundos.

-El collar de los ¿qué? – Preguntó confundido Inuyasha.

-De los mundos, genio – Respondió Selene – Según leí hace mucho tiempo, eso servía para que el portador tuviera un gran conocimiento, ¿O me equivoco?

-No te equivocas – La anciana siguió mirando la pagina – Aquí dice que el portador oficial podría viajar de mundo en mundo para recolectar poder y distintos conocimientos.

-¿Portador oficial? – Preguntó la exterminadora.

-Eso es cuando el que lleva consigo el collar hace un contrato con cualquier otro ser vivo, a este ser se le llamaría guardián protector.

-¿Puede ser cualquiera?

-Si, pero se tiene que elegir con cuidado y en el momento justo, además, esa persona debe aceptar el contrato.

-¿Cómo se hace el contrato?

-Según mi hermana, ambas partes tenían que dejar caer una gota de sangre sobre el collar.

-Entiendo – Dijo la pelimorada mientras observaba extraña forma del collar.

-Yo creo que Selene debería ser la portadora oficial – Propuso Kagome – Después de todo, el monje se lo dio a ella.

-Creo que tienes razón, Kagome – Dijo Miroku - ¿Pero quien será el guardián?

-Eso lo sabremos mas adelante – La de ojos carmín habló con total despreocupación – Ahora vamos a dormir que tengo sueño.

-Emm… Claro – Dijo la anciana.

Todos los presentes se fueron a dormir, puesto que ya era de noche. La pelimorada estuvo pensando hasta bien entrada la madrugada en quien sería su guardián, pero de un momento a otro se quedó profundamente dormida.

* * *

_**Bueno aquí dejo el capitulo de hoy ^^ espero que les haya gustado C=**_


End file.
